The power in you makes you special
by Whis
Summary: Summary inside. This is a DigimonHarrypotterBtvs crossover. This can change during the making of the story.
1. Episode 1: Weird dreams, weird creatures

**AN: I wrote another story. This time it is a Digimon/Harry Potter/Buffy the vampire slayer crossover.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or Harry Potter. The ones who made them up do. I do own the made up persons in the story and the digimon I made up myself.**

**Summary: Harry is having weird dreams about creatures he have never seen before. The digidestined getting help to fight a new enemy. But this kid that wants to rule the digiworld has some power of his own and he isn't only planning to use the digimon he enslaved in the digital world alone, but in the real world as well. Only it seems that he has a master in the real world and that the reason he wants to rule the digiworld. They would need all the power they've got to defeat him, but will they succeed.**

**It's about Digimon season 02, Harry Potter book 3 and Buffy the vampire slayer season 3, so most persons are around 13 years old. **

* * *

_**Weird dreams, weird creatures**_

_It was a rainy day. Lightning was striking down and a hard wind was blowing. __I don't know where I am. I've never seen this place before. There where rocks everywhere and it looks like I'm in a canyon. In the distance I see two shapes. I'm walking closer to look what these shapes are. I couldn't believe what I saw. Although I have seen a lot of strange creatures before, I never had seen them so big and weird. One of them was a giant green bird that looked a little like a parrot. It had two kind of bracelets on it's forepaws (it had forepaws?) And it's beak looked like metal, it was like he had some kind of helmet on his head. The other creature looked a little smaller. It looked like a crossing between a dog and a dinosaur. It had some kind of armor and he had long ears with some kind of golden rings around them. It looked like the two creatures were fighting each other. The bird shooted what looked like some kind of electricity from between the two head feathers. The dog/dinosaur avoided the attack and shooted some kind of weird fireball at the bird, witch hid him and maid him crash in the wall of the canyon. That created a big hole in it when the bird stood up again and shook the stones of him. The bird prepared to attack the dog/dinosaur again. I stood there watching the fight and I didn't know what to do. Just let them fight and go away or trying to stop them and having the chance they going to attack me. But before I had made up my mind they had noticed me and fired an attack on me._

Harry woke up in sweat. For one second he didn't realize where he was. Than reality hid him.

"It was just a dream." Harry said to himself.  
"That was the weirdest dream I have ever had." He said.  
'But why did it seem to be so real.' He thought.

He didn't think to much about it anymore and looked on his clock. It said 1:00 AM.  
'I better can get some more sleep.' He thought.

Beep Beep………………………….Beep……………………..Beep Beep Beep……………...

Minori Kinouchi woke up from the beeping noise. She looked for where it came from. Then she noticed that the computer was on and she could swear she had turned it off when she went to bed. She walked to the computer to turn it off again, but than she saw something on the ground. It looked like some sort of device. And it was the main cause of the beeping sound. Minori picked it up and was surprised when a light emerged from it and pulled her in her computer. When she got trough it the computer turned off immediately. Minori landed hard on the ground. She tried to pull herself up when a hand suddenly appeared right in front of her.

"You alright?" The person who offered her the hand said.

She took it and that person helped her back to her feet.

"I'm fine." She said And she saw that she was helped by a boy with raven black hair.

By his side she saw some kind of insect. She screamed and fell back to the ground. The boy scratched the back of his head and looked confused. Than he smiled.

"You never have seen a digimon before, do you?" He asked.  
"No, I haven't. It's that what he is?" She asked looking to the creature next to the boy.  
"Yes, his name is wormmon and my name is Ken Ichijouchi. It's nice to meet you." He said with a little bow.  
"I'm Minori Kinouchi. Nice to meet you too. Where are we anyway?" She asked.  
"The digital world and I assume that you came here with this kind of thing?" Ken said holding out some sort of black device.  
"You mean this thing?" Minori asked holding out the same kind of device ken has; only hers is white with purple.  
"What is it anyway?" she asked wondering.  
"It's called a digivice, what means you're a digidestined." Ken said smiling.  
"A what?" Minori asked.  
"A digidestined. It's your destiny to defend the digital world and or own against evil digimon together with your digimon partner." Ken said.  
"Digimon partner?" Minori said looking around, but didn't noticed any other weird creatures besides wormmon.

Ken looked around too.

"I guess we have to look for your partner. I will e-mail the others to help searching." Ken said.  
"Others? You mean there are more kids like us?" Minori asked.  
"Yes." Ken said and told her about the other digidestined while they began the search to Minori's partner.

_**Harry is getting weird dreams and what has this girl Minori to do with it?  
Will Ken and Minori find Minori's partner? **_

_**Find out in the next episode.**_

**AN: First chapter is finished. Review me if you liked it. And I'm from the Netherlands so it can be that there are some grammic mistakes in it. I try my best to make not so much of them, but if you notice one please tell me so I can correct it.**


	2. Episode 2: New evil, new digimon

**AN: Second chapter has finished. If you probably have noticed. I have replace the first chapter 'cause I had forgotten to puss the enter button when they say something, so that it wasn't really easy to read. And you may have seen I have put Buffy the vampire slayer in the story, you will see that in the next chapter. **

**For now let enjoy episode 2**

* * *

**_New evil, new digimon_**

"With these creatures the master will be invincible. No one will be able to stop him. Not even that boy. And he would be proud of me. He would finally see that I'm worth it. That I can help. This will prove he can use me." A boy about the age of 14 said evilly.

"And while I'm here I can rule this place and my master wouldn't know about it. I can rule this world and help him rule the other." He said.

"Get them ready for transport." He said to a creature on his right side.

"Yes, sir!" It said.

"Don't call me sir. It's master or my lord." He said.

"Ok, sir." The creature said.

"What did I say? Don't call me that. Ugh, never mind." He said and walked away.

"Go to work." He said over his shoulder to the creature, witch immediately obeyed.

The next day when Harry woke up he couldn't get his head straight. He had had that weird dream again. He still couldn't get what it meant, but he thought it wouldn't be that important to inform his friends about. A ticking noise got his attention and he looked to the window. Hedwig was back with a letter for him. He had send a letter to Ron to ask his opinion on the resent event that had happened a few days after the beginning of the holiday. He opened the window and let Hedwig in. She landed on her cage and Harry took the letter off her leg.

_Dear Harry,_

_I agree with you that the last few days have been really weird. Snowing in the middle of the summer? Even in the wizarding world it's not normal. My dad said it's a chaos on the ministry of magic. They haven't any clue what's causing it.  
By the way is it alright if we pick you up tonight to come to my place? If it is be sure you're ready. Sent a reply back right away._

_PS. My dad will deal with your aunt and uncle, so don't worry about them._

_Ron Weasley_

After reading Ron's letter Harry smiled and started directly with packing. After giving Hedwig some rest he sends her with the reply right back to Ron again.

After they walked for several minutes, Ken and Minori arrived in a forest. Suddenly there digivices started to act like crazy. They looked at them and saw two dots.

"Digi-eggs, two of them." Ken said.

"Digi-eggs?" Minori asked puzzled.

"They're helping your digimon digivolve to armor level. When Davis picked up the first digi-egg his partner digimon appeared." Ken explained.

"So you mean we've probably found my partner?" Minori asked.

Ken nodded. They walked in the direction the dots where pointing to. When they arrived at some cave they saw that Davis was trying to pull out the eggs without any effect. Cody and T.K. were watching him and there digimon were watching too.

"I don't think those eggs are yours." Ken said. Davis looked up.

"Ken you're here." Davis said to his friend.

"And you must be the new digidestined. It's nice to make new friends. I'm Davis." He said to Minori.

"Hai, I'm Minori. It's nice to meet you." She said.

"I'm Cody." Cody introduced himself.

"And I'm T.K." T.K. said.

After that they introduced there digimon to her. Than Ken and her walked to the eggs to have a better look.

"One of them has the crest of kindness on them." Ken said lifting the egg without difficulty.

"Guess it's yours than, huh?" Davis said.

Than Minori picked up the other egg that looked like a normal egg, but it had two antennas and it had a symbol on it. A light emerged from the hole the left and a green bird came out of it. It had a collar and a symbol on its stomach.

"Hhhaaaiii!!!!!" It said and flyed to her.

"My name is Loremon, nice to meet you" Loremon said.

* * *

**Some evil kid trying to take over the digiworld?  
And who is his master in the real world?  
What wrong with the weather in England?**

**Find out in the next episode.**

**AN: How do you like it from this far? Is it good? Please review. And in the next episode you get to know what's going to happen with this Buffy part of the story so keep reading. **

**  
**


	3. Episode 3: Start all over new

**AN: Another chappie has finished, but I don't have a beta reader so there still can be some grammar misstakes. If someone will volunteer to beta read this story it will be better. **

**Now we continue the story**

* * *

_**Start all over new**  
_

After her mother had died, it was her duty to sort her mother's stuff out. She was the oldest. Dawn was only 14. She was the one who had to take care of everything now. Slaying vampire's, killing other demons as well and takes care and protects her sister. Especially with Glory around. She was looking through her mother's stuff, when she found some interesting documents. She looked through them and was shocked about what she had found out. It were adaptation papers of her. On the papers where written her parent's names and her true name. The names of her parents were James Potter and Lily Evans. Her true full name was Elize Buffy Potter. She collapsed to the ground and started to cry. Dawn came in, but Buffy didn't look up. Than Dawn saw the papers and took them from the ground to look what it was about. When she had read it she dropped the papers and sank to the ground too. Than she tried to comfort Buffy by telling her to find out more about there real parents. Buffy nodded and informed her friends. They all supported them and helped sorting things out. After a couple of phone calls they found out that there parents lived in England, but the people on the line couldn't tell more.

"Great, so what do we do now?" Buffy asked frustrated.

A few days had pasted after the last phone call. Suddenly an owl came flying in.

"Whattah?" Buffy said when the owl came to her stretching out its leg and showed her a letter that was around it.

"Owl's and letter's. Don't people know how to use e-mail?" she complaint taking the letter off of its leg. Than she read what was in it.

"Is this some kind of joke?" She said, not believing what she just had read.

"What's it saying?" Dawn said taking the letter out of her sisters hands.

_Dear Miss Summers,_

_I'm really sorry for your loss and that you had to find this out in this way. The people you called probably couldn't give you much information. It might be weird, but your parents were a witch and a wizard. I will explain everything if you allow me to come to you. There's a lot I need to tell you and your sister. _

_Please send a reply back right away. The owl knows where to send it._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

"Should we reply?" Dawn asked to everyone after they read it too.

"I will say yes. I want to know more about my real parents. And if he knows something than let him come and explain it to us whatever he was talking about." Buffy said.

Eventually everyone agreed.

After Harry was picked up by Ron's dad they arrived ad the Burrow, Ron's house. There he was welcomed by everyone, including Hermione who stayed too for the summer. They talked about the crazy weather circumstances until an owl arrived with a letter from Dumbledore telling him he had something important to tell him and to explain. And if it was alright to meet him in the Burrow with some other guests he probably wants to meet. Mrs and Mr Weasley send the reply that it was ok with them.

---

"It's nice to meet you too." Minori said to Loremon. Than the other digidestined came rushing in.

"What's the matter?" Davis asked.

But soon he got his answer when something had hid the outside of the cave causing it to shake and stones crumbling down.

"We better can get out of here before it collapses." Minori said.

"And facing the angry digimon?" Davis moaned.

"Better facing that digimon, than get pelted by stones."Minori said.

"Minori is right. We better prepare us for battle." Ken suggested everyone nodded.

When they got out of the cave they saw a dinosaur type digimon hammering with his huge tail on top of the cave. He probably did that to lure out its prey.

"What for digimon is that?" Cody asked.

"Raptormon. A prehistoric dinosaur type digimon. Look out for its raptorclaw and prehistoric blaster attack's." Armadillomon said.

"It's a champion level so we better can digivolve." He said.

"Right." Cody said.

_**Armadillomon digivolve to……………………**_Nothing happened.

"Why can't I digivolve?" Armadillomon asked.

"I think that's why these eggs appeared." Kari suggested.

"In that case. Wormmon." Ken said. Wormmon nodded.

"Digi-armor energize." Ken said.

_**Wormmon armor-digivolve to…………………Puchhiemon**_

"Digi-armor energize." Cody said.

_**Armadillomon armor-digivolve to…………………Digmon**_

"Digi-armor energize." Davis said.

_**Veemon armor-digivolve to…………………Flamedramon**_

"Digi-armor energize." T.K. said.

_**Patamon armor-digivolve to…………………Pegasusmon**_

"Digi-armor energize." Kari said.

_**Gatomon armor-digivolve to…………………Nefirtimon**_

"Digi-armor energize." Yolie said.

_**Hawkmon armor-digivolve to…………………Halsemon**_

"Digi-armor energize." Minori said as last.

_**Loremon armor-digivolve to…………………Falkonmon**_

Loremon looked different now she was taller, had some kind of helmet on and wore some armor.

"What happened?" Minori asked surprised.

"I digivolved to armor level. My name is now Falkonmon." Falkonmon said. Than Raptormon attacked them.

"Falkon Flare." Falkonmon Shouted and million of little flames appeared and went directly to Raptormon.

"Fire Rocket" Flamedramon shouted and shooted a fireball.

"Raptorclaw." Raptormon roared and attacked Falkonmon and Flamdramon back.

* * *

**Harry got two sisters?  
And Dumbledore know about them?  
And will the digidestends defeat Raptormon?**

**Find out in the next episode.**

**AN: If you want me to continue than please review. If you have some own idea's to put in the story you can tell them. And keep reading if you want to know what's going to happen next. **

**  
**


End file.
